masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Chidorigafuchi Aine
Synclavia''' Ainess''' ( ) is one of the main heroines of the Masō Gakuen HxH series. She is one of prominent members of Ataraxia's Amaterasu and famed for mastering Heart Hybrid Gear much quicker than her comrades, specifically Kizuna. It is revealed that she is also known as Ainess Synclavia the lost princess of Vatlantis Empire before her amnesia. After regaining her memories, she return to the throne and became the emperor of Vatlantis. Although, her little sister Grace "banished" her from Vatlantis after raising a coup d'etat for the throne, so she could live with Kizuna. Appearance Aine is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, glossy pink lips and large breasts. She has long silver hair. She is usually seen wearing her uniform. When Aine does Climax Hybrid her Heart Hybrid Gear changes in appearance and fuses with Eros (Hida Kizuna), she also acquires a blade and a gun called the pulverizer and her Heart Hybrid Gear becomes more sharp and slender. After unlocking her memories and Code Breaker, Aine's appearance changes somewhat when filled with magical power, with her hair becoming fully pink and her eyes taking on a more pinkish hue. Her armor Zeros also gains a large magical circle on the upper back which stretches behind her and above her head while Code Breaker is active.Ela é muito gostosa Her measurements are: 90-55-85 Personality Aine is first seen as a very serious person in her first meeting with Kizuna and told him to go away and made fun of him. However later on she opens up to him and starts blushing when he does perverted things to her. Aine is also shy and stubborn. She doesn't remember what happened the first 7 years of her life because of her memory loss. She has a wicked tongue and likes to look down on other people as noted by Kizuna. Aine thinks that she is inferior to everyone with the Heart Hybrid Gear so she tries to do anything to become more powerful no matter what. After the end of volume 4, where she finally remembers her past as the Emperor of Vatlantis (biggest country in AU) she becomes somewhat depressed and melancholy, as events have forced her and her friends to come into conflict. After bring the war to an end with Kizuna, Aine mood started becoming more better. She would be more friendly and open about her feeling, especially her love for Kizuna. However, she doesn't mind that her friends love him too, through she does see them as her love rivals. She even told them it find for them to marry him too if they want and is okay with them doing Ecstasy Hybrid with him too. Although, she always declares that she'll still be Kizuna first and main wife regardless. History Background Aine was found seven years ago near a canal named Chidorigafuchi in Tokyo. After some time Kizuna's mother took her in and gave her her name. She was experimented in Nayuta's lab until she started to attend high-school. At the end of volume 4, after being entranced by Zelsiones Teros, Aine remembers her past growing up as the Emperor of Vatlantis, a position her younger sister filled for her until her return. Plot 'Volume 1' Aine is first seen when Kizuna arrives at Ataraxia. She was staring at the sea when Kizuna approaches her. As he begins to talk to her, an alarm goes off, meaning that Other-World invaders are coming to Ataraxia. She begins taking off her clothes while Kizuna watches, and she tells him angrily to look away so there won't be any problem. Once she undresses it's revealed that she wears a Pilot Uniform and that she's fighting the Invaders. She flies off and begins fighting them with a Colt M4A1 (for some reason) but she gets knocked out and lands beaten next to Kizuna. Kizuna (who also tried to use his Hybrid Gear: Zeros but failed) tries to help her come back to her senses but can't. At that moment, his sister calls in and gives him directions on how to help Aine: fondle her breasts and spread her legs. He does so, and Aine comes back. She flies off once again and defeats the Invaders. Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills She is seen using firearms such as pistols and bayonets. However, she prefers using her superhuman strength. Aine is said to be extremely powerful at close-range combat. Her Heart Hybrid Gear also has stealth abilities, such as making her weapons invisible etc. *'Master Hand-to-hand Combatant': Same as her Heart Hybrid Gear Zeros, Aine is extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat and can easily overwhelm her opponents with brute physical strength. *'Marksmanship': Since Aine can summon various weapons such as pistols she is very experienced in handling guns and can shoot from extreme distances. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear is Zeros. It gives her the following abilities. *'Weapon Summon': In battle Aine is able to summon various firearms such as pistols, machine guns and other kinds of weapons, the limits of how many weapons she can summon is currently unknown. *'Superhuman Strength:' Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear gives her superhuman strengthh gives her a ability to easily destroy Brigand's without much effort, with this kind of ability Aine is said to be unparalleled in close-range combat. *'Stealth:' Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear is has stealth abilities, such as making her guns invisible, however it is unknown is she herself can become invisible too. *'Speed:' The primary feature of Zeros (disregarding the Corruption Armament and subsequent weapons revealed) is speed, with Zeros' potential speed far outstripping most other Heart Hybrid Gears. Corruption Armament: *'Pulverizer': Pulverizer is a very long ranged-melee weapon, it'a a mix between sword and a cannon. It can easily destroy a large battleship without much effort. Forbidden Armament: *'''Code Breaker: '''First unveiled at the end of volume 4 and final episode of the anime, the true ability of Zeros is a magic circle that envelops magical items and deconstructs them into their base component, magical power upon contact. Trivia *Her measurements are: B93 W55 H85 *Her hair turns pink when she is full of power *Aine has noticeably taken many of Kizuna firsts, which were also her firsts: **First member of Amaerasu to meet him **First one to did Heart Hybrid, Climax Hybrid, Kischarge Hybrid and Ecstasy Hybrid with him. **First girl to share a kiss with him. **Took Kizuna virginity and gave hers' in turn. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Vatlantis